Pink and Hardcore
by Da God Cane
Summary: Everyone in Radiant Garden knows two things about Aerith: She loves music and kicks ass. Sora is just getting the memo. Sora/Aerith Sorith. Songficish.


A/N: I initially dissmissed this as a simple little idea in my head, I grew it into something more. I am painfully aware of the fact that there is next to no audience for rap song fics in this market, much less one for real hardcore rap, but I said screw and decided to post it, if you're still reading this AN, I hope you enjoy this very ambitious concept fic. Sorith 4 eva.

_Pink and Hardcore_

Out in the trenches of the Great Maw of Radiant Garden, the shouts of "Blizzard!" and "Fire!" could be heard.

From a bird's eye view, a mass of darkness surrounded something, a bright and almost luminating shape fighting the pitch black dots that approached him. The Great Maw was where Sora trained if none of his friends were available, and it was a great reason to pull out his keyblade again (two months after killing Xemnas and things nearly bore him to death). On this particular day such a predicament was taking place, and although everyone had left except Aerith, that still meant he was out of a sparring partner.

It seemed a writer's convenience that Kairi and Riku were still in bed when he was ready to go (a sure sign of the apocalypse because Sora isn't really a morning person), and so here he was.

"HAH!" he shouted, executing a perfect Trinity combo, flying through the air rapidly and cleaving his way through heartless after heartless. Once again, there were over one thousand of them, but with no one controlling them; there were simply cannon fodder for anyone with fighting skills and/or a need for munny.

Sora's mind flashed to Aerith, as he kept fighting, remembering a particularly interesting moment in her company.

-

_Sora walked up the steps to Merlin's House, simply wishing to see Yuffie, or Tifa maybe, when his ears picked up a very distinct sound in the air. _

_It was a piano, elegant and powerful at the same time, and walking up a little more, he saw Aerith seated at it, fingers darting furiously across the keys, lowering in tone at regular intervals while being held together by a strong accelerando. The piano was accompanied by singing, courtesy of Yuffie and Tifa who were sparring on the roof while Aerith's voice acted as a chorus._

"_My hazardous thoughts to cut the mic's life support short, brains get stained like table cloths when I let off_-_" rhymed Tifa, throwing several punches which were narrowly avoided by Yuffie._

_"Powerful, poetry, pushed past the point of no return, leavin mics with third degree burns, let me at em-" the kunoichi returned fire with a series of kicks that were all but blocked._

_Tifa attacked with a sweep kick, pulling Yuffie's feet out from under her, "I cramp ya style like a spasm, track em' through the mud then I bag em'-"_

_Reacting with a quick handstand, Yuffie scored the first hit with a powerful kick across the martial artists jaw, "We're screaming raw, hip-hop drips out the wall and I be raw, four four score plus seven more-"_

_Tifa recovered and her arm glowed an angry red and she reared back, charging up a full powered blast of flame from her materia enhanced fist, "I strike like a bowling ball, holdin' y'all hostage like jail, electrify like the third rail, peep the smash of ruckus-"_

_Yuffie countered with a blizzard shot from her hand, "Wu-Tang!"_

_The ice bullet wasn't able to stop Tifa's fire blast because her materia wasn't as strong, and the fire burst right through it and Yuffie was flown off her feet and off the roof, "Clan ain't nothing to fuck wit'!"_

_Aerith chorused like an angel the end of the battle "Mr. Sandman bring me a good dreeeeaaaaammmm..."_

_Sora was awestruck, he had never seen a battle with live music before, it was like standing in front of an AMV for him, and so his curiosity was piqued at the very idea of joining in the fun._

_"Hey, Aerith!"_

_"Mr. Sandm- hi Sora!" Aerith greeted him with her usual smile and wave._

_The Keyblade wielder ran up to her, "Aerith that...whatever that was, it was awesome, and you've got the best voice! How'd you learn to sing like that?_

_"What about us?" Tifa and Yuffie feigned indignation before smiling at Sora._

_Sora was hasty to rectify his mistake in his excitement, "All three of you were awesome! I've never heard anyone rhyme like that before, and all I thought you two knew were those crappy Hannah Motana rejects of songs that they play on Disney channel! The fight too, it's like the music amplified it or something!"_

_"Ah, well...you see Sora, music is more than just music. It can bring many things, sorrow, rage, and as you just witnessed, adrenaline." Tifa explained._

_"In other words it's fun!" Yuffie clarified for her._

_Sora's eyes were positively ablaze with excitement, "Wow, Aerith, will you play for me one day?"_

_The cetra played a small bit of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, "On one condition, you have to sing with whatever I play..."_

_The eagerness in the boy's smile dimmed, he didn't know how to put words together crazy like Tifa and Yuffie, and he damn sure couldn't do what Aerith could do with her voice. Still though, he couldn't let go of the idea, and after witnessing his friends do it, he definitely couldn't pass this up._

_"Okay!"_

_-_

It still hadn't happened, and Sora was just assuming that she was still composing a tune for him, but this had been all of three days ago.

There were few heartless left around him now, and as he decided to leave, a faint noise entered his ear...

A fierce piano kicked up in the air, more high pitched and digital than when the boy first heard that sound, and heartless appeared even larger in numbers than when Sora started. It was with no hesitation that he spun around immediately to part a shadow heartless' head with it's neck, and it was with elation and excitement that the keyblade slinger spotted the musician herself, up on a hill to easily overlook the Great Maw in all it's entirety, pounding her fingers from key to key in a passioned yet frenzied tune.

"They want the drama bring it to em', fuck em'!" she yelled to Sora.

The boy nodded and he wasted no time in rhyming as he tore into the heartless army with equal ferocity.

"Is it raw now? Change it around, it's war now, the final countdown commences, the battle ground is twelve inches, of wax paper, breakin' down your defenseless, senseless nature-"

He sliced through two in a wide but precise stroke of his Oblivion keyblade before twirling his weapon over his shoulder to swing it around in a circle, evicerating and killing five more of his foes. Sora in his mode, in his element, sword slinging and voice singing, and the adrenaline was a power with itself. It was like being quadruple hasted, on top of having Ultima Weapon with Fenrir in a maxed out Final Form drive.

He finished his assault by aiming his keyblade behind him and lunging backwards, then turning around to swing the imapled soldier heartless on his keyblade into another one, "Pain stings with ma baker, twin towerin I sky scrape ya, kingdom come meet your maker!"

Breathing heavily, with still a sizeable amount of enemies to fight, Sora hefted Oblivion back into position, so tired that he didn't even notice the piano stop, or his energy slow or-

"Sora, let me finish this, you did good."

-

I swear to God I did not want to cut off there, but this thing needs time, for as Nas and Jay-z said, "Let that bitch breathe!"


End file.
